


【2top】不仲

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 审讯对白
Relationships: Kimura Takuya/Nakai Masahiro
Kudos: 1





	【2top】不仲

我不该和他搭话的。

「您现在不急吧。」

我让他不要转移话题，虽然我确实不急。外头骄阳似火，里头冷如冰窖，我被空调吹得异常烦躁，双腿在桌下疯狂抖动，但愿我的肩仍然平稳。

「我的意思是，您不急的话，我给您从头到尾讲一遍。」

他本来就要从头到尾讲一遍，这就是我让他做的唯一一件事情，于是我重复了他的后半句，暗示他在说废话。

「我是说从最开头，故事的最开始。」

旁边的姑娘兴冲冲地把十指搁到了键盘上。她太久没有打字的机会了，似乎不愿让我放过这个机会，朝我眨了眨眼。为了这个姑娘，我只好同意了。并不是我自己想听，无非是求而不得的烂俗爱情故事。

「这事儿要从十年前说起了……」

我皱眉。十年前？就面前这个形容落魄的，也就洗干净脸还有几分姿色的流浪艺人，还能谈一场超过两个月的恋爱？我担心他会提到他的痴汉流氓史，比如跟踪喜欢的女孩子，从她家偷了内裤借口在楼下捡到还回去的时候女孩就喜欢上他了，或者借了钱死活不还的时候女孩问他讨债讨着讨着就喜欢上他了这种傻子才信的情节。我开始后悔让他说故事而不是老实回答我的问题，于是我让他说重点。

「十年前我和那个人（あの人）一起创立了ASYL乐队……事实上两个月以前我还是那个乐队的主吉他手。」

速记姑娘停下了打字的手，掩住嘴唇，瞪大了双眸。我也吃了一惊，低头看了看卷宗上的名字，可惜我并不认识。我女儿很熟悉，毕竟我也是由于她成天在我耳边念叨，才知道这个乐队的。她总是和我夸耀自己的偶像多么优秀，甚至保证我也一定会喜欢上。可惜……

「他是我们的主唱，也会作曲，是个很优秀的人。」

如果真的那么优秀，也不至于默默无闻了九年吧。我把这句话藏在心里，没有说出来。他大概感觉到我的不屑，朝我撇了撇嘴，我只让他继续。

「我们就是差一个机会而已，事实证明如此。」

我不满地用指节敲了敲桌子，让他说重点。我并不关心他的乐队是为什么沉寂，为什么出名，它们和这起事件半点关系都没有。

「我和他虽然关系不好，但托他的福，在接不到offer的时候可以一直住在他家里。我在东京没有房子，所以生活要比他拮据。」

关系不好？我也学他撇了撇嘴，我可不会邀关系不好的人来我家长住。他的语速很慢，慢到速记姑娘已经开始表演一指禅。我也打了个哈欠，无聊的氛围让我感觉更冷了。

「两年之前我们得到前辈的引荐，得到了机·会，终于开始走红了。」

他在“机会”二字加重音，明显是在讽刺我。我耸了耸肩。

「我和他的关系没有以前那么僵硬了，他也没有让我搬走。」

速记姑娘fufu地笑了两声，然后赶紧捂住了通红的脸，继续给我展示她的一指禅。我也似乎被一种暧昧的气氛影响了，心脏怦怦直跳，或者是冷气终于使我出现了心悸的症状。

「可走红给我们带来的不只是名气，还有无形的压力，创作、演出和各种访谈，都让沉寂了许久的我们喘不过气。为了发泄这些情绪，或者是因为冲动，我和他开始争吵互骂，有时也打架。」

这很正常，对于男人来说，经常使用运动等方式来发泄自己的过盛的精力。

「一年前我实在不满他对演出安排的指手画脚，又爆发了一次争吵。那之后我和我的经纪人抱怨，于是他给我出了一个主意，就是和乐队里的其他成员联手把他赶出乐队。」

审讯室陷入死一般的沉默。速记姑娘不可置信地瞪着这个男人，我也皱眉，得知这样的内幕可一点都不值得高兴。ASYL乐队半年前正式解散，我的女儿虽然感到不舍，但也打定主意要分别应援，可惜主唱很快就淡出了大众的视野。大家都以为是他自己选择离开。

「虽然他与我不和，实则对团队非常信任。经纪人谎称要招揽新成员，让他签下同意书时他也没有仔细检查，拜托我全权负责。直到我在演出上宣布他已经不是ASYL的主唱。」

结果大家都知道了。乐队在半年前经历了大换血，尽管这位主吉他兼队长希望能掌握一切，但乐队已经变成了一个挂着光鲜名牌的垃圾堆。他最终也带着乐队的名字离开了，也落到了今天这个地步。

「他什么也没说，只是把我的行李全丢了出来，也没有听我的解释。之后我就失去了他的消息，也不敢去他家找他，想着他也许已经不在这里了……」

这是当然了，如果我的朋友这样背叛我，我何止只是丢他行李这么简单。我不同情他，大概也理解了他制造这起骚动的理由——为了报复间接害他失去一切的主唱先生，也为了再次出名，他这样扭曲的性格意外地受欢迎。

「我弹唱的那首歌，是他和我组成乐队后写的第一首歌……」

「所以你在他家楼下一遍又一遍弹唱这首歌长达一小时，就是为了报复他？」故事已经到了结尾，我忍不住用我的猜想来质问他——这个幼稚的男人。

「报复？不不不，我为什么要用他的作品来报复他？你知道国王游戏吗？我的惩罚是在ex家楼下弹唱……当然了！我也想让他给我一个解释的机会，所以我选择了我们的第一首歌。」

我看了眼卷宗，上面清楚地写着「报案人声称，该男子不仅扰乱公共秩序，还用报案人的黑历史来进行人格侮辱长达一个小时。」我朝速记小姐摊了摊手，看来脑回路不在一条线上的两个人确实不能好好沟通。

「等等，ex？」  



End file.
